board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Challenge
The Oracle Challenge is a competition held each season on Board 8, the object of which is to predict the exact percentage of every contest matchup. The Challenge was originally created for the 2003 Contest by the Godfather of Stats, solarshadow, before he handed the reigns to King Morgoth, who updated the standings alongside his co-host Kaxon from 2004 to 2008. In recent seasons, updating duties have been handled by Kleenex, Carvey, Shattered Elysium, and TeamRocketElite. All things OC-related can be found on the competition's official website: oraclechallenge.com. Scoring Points are awarded based on how far a user's prediction is from the actual result of the match and whether or not they correctly predicted the winner. Correctly predicting the winner of the match is worth 50 points minus the difference between the prediction and the result. Incorrectly predicting the winner of the match is worth 45 points minus the difference between the prediction and the result. During 4way competitions a similar scoring system is employed, but without a penalty for selecting the incorrect winner. Points are cumulative throughout each contest and the winner of the challenge is the user who has the most points at the end of the final match. Previous Winners * SC2k3 (Character Battle II) - Haste2 * SpC2k4 (Best. Game. Ever.) - King Morgoth * SC2k4 (Character Battle III) - kawaiifan * SpC2k5 (Got Villains?) - Dilated Chemist * SC2k5 (Character Battle IV) - Xuxon * SpC2k6 (Best. Series. Ever.) - Xuxon ; Team Winners - ps2rulezzz and basmeyer42 (Team MVPs) * SC2k6 (Character Battle V) - cyko ; Team Winners - King Morgoth and Kaxon (We Used To Be Good?) * SC2k7 (Character Battle VI) - The n00b Avenger ; Team Winners - creativename and Ngamer (Predestined Divination) * SC2k8 (Character Battle VII) - creativename ; Team Winners - The n00b Avenger and PeaceOut64 (Team 31) * SpC2k9 (Best. Game. Ever. II) - th3l3fty ; Team Winners - creativename and Ngamer (Predestined Divination) * SpC2k10 (Character Battle VIII) - andylt; Team Winners - creativename and Ngamer (Predestined Divination) * SC2K10 (Game of the Decade) - amyvitality66; Team Winners - amyvitality66 and raytan (Klonoa United Xtreme) * SC2k11 (Rivalry Rumble) - th3l3fty; Team Winners - th3l3fty and gitanil (Benevolent Grand Empress) * SC2k13 (Character Battle IX) - gitanil * SC2k15 (2015 Game Contest) - th3l3fty; Team Winners - th3l3fty and Shattered Elysium (Emerald Bulldog Clan) * SC2k17 (Best Year In Gaming) - yoblazer; Team Winners - Luster and tennisboy213 (The Lusty Strikers) * SC2k18 (Character Battle X) - Luster; Team Winners - Luster and tennisboy213 (Red Grunting Boneheads) The All-Time Top Tens Lifetime Points Above Average (2003-2010) how many pts you beat that day's average score by, averaged over your entire career # Haste2 - 1.20 (419 matches) # ps2rulezzz - 1.18 (357 matches) # creativename - 1.12 (656 matches) # The n00b Avenger - 1.10 (440 matches) # Ngamer64 - 1.02 (658 matches) # kawaiifan - 1.00 (664 matches) # Camden - 0.98 (569 matches) # MegatokyoEd - 0.95 (258 matches) # King Morgoth - 0.95 (490 matches) # ??? - 0.9? (??? matches) Total Points - Lifetime (2003-2009) all-inclusive career point totals # kawaiifan # Master Moltar # StopPokingMe # Ngamer # creativename # Xuxon # PeaceOut64 # Team Rocket Elite # Dilated Chemist # cyko Most Top Five Predictions - Lifetime (2003-2009) earned one of the day's top five individual predictions the most times # red sox 777 # Dilated Chemist # cyko # GoldSlime35 # StopPokingMe # Ringworm # Haste2 # King Morgoth # Xuxon # Master Moltar Most Days on the Leaderboard - Lifetime (2003-2009) Note: The Leaderboard is the listing of the top five players up to that point in the current season. # creativename # kawaiifan # King Morgoth # PeaceOut64 # Haste2 # The n00b Avenger # Kaxon # Camden # Xuxon # cyko # Heroic Viktor Highest Average Score - Lifetime (2003-2009) all-inclusive average points per match for a career # Xcarvenger # ShatteredElysium # Gaddswell # andylt # DSRage # linkhatesganon # Iubaris # Leebo86 # oneills1 # Harmonica Highest Average Score - Modern Era (2006) includes only the 2 Contests from '06, under the 45-x scoring system * Note: when completed, 2010 will be included in these standings as well # Ghost Cyborg # smitelf # Scumach Volas # Justin Crossing # Metal Goomba # SenpaiDessus # Xcarvengerx # ShatterElysium # Xeybozn # paulg235 Highest Average Score - Classic Era (2004-2005) includes only the 4 Contests from '04 and '05, under the 45-2x scoring system # kawaiifan # King Morgoth # ps2rulezzz # Ngamer # Kaxon # creativename # TenkoStar # Camden # Dilated Chemist # Alanna External Links * oraclechallenge.com Category:Contests Category:GameFAQs Contests